Winter Event 2005
Overview On December 2, 2005, an announcement was made via a radio address by Miss Liberty that there were going to be special events occurring in Paragon City in the coming weeks. The Winter Event 2005 consists of three separate parts that occurred beginning on December 8, 2005, on December 15, 2005, and December 19, 2005. An e-mail was sent by PlayNC to subscribers describing the events in more detail. In the e-mail the last day of the events is noted as January 2nd, 2006. The Announcement On December 2, Miss Liberty said in a radio address that every hero would receive "a special treat," and referred to it being "only the beginning of our upcoming festivities." In a message from Black Scorpion to Silver Mantis, we were informed that Villains would be partaking in the treat as well. A New Toy temporary power in action!]] Description From the PlayNC e-mail sent to subscribers: The holidays have come to Paragon City and the Rogue Isles! Thanks to the kindness of Miss Liberty and the greed of Black Scorpion, heroes and villains alike are zipping around with their brand new, top of the line jet packs. The first gifts have arrived but that was only the beginning! Details Beginning midnight on December 8, 2005, all Heroes began receiving the Longbow Reservist Badge. All Villains began receiving the Jet-Setter Badge. In addition, Heroes and Villains both received the Holiday Rocket Pack Temporary Power. Heroes logging in during the event received the Longbow Reservist Badge. Villains logging in during the event received the Jet-Setter Badge. Operation Holiday Cheer and Operation Scrooge Description From the PlayNC e-mail sent to subscribers: As the sounds of joyful holiday celebrations in Paragon City reach the shores of the Rogue Isles, Lord Recluse grows uneasy. Fearing that his destined ones will be lured away by the promise of a jolly holiday season, he has set Operation Scrooge into action. At his bidding, villains will soon begin to creep towards the peaceful streets of Paragon City, bent on making sure that no one has anything to celebrate. Whiff of this nefarious scheme has reached Miss Liberty and she has organized a counter strike. No one will destroy her plans and so she sets Operation Holiday Cheer in motion. Heroes and villains prepare to enter enemy territory! Beginning December 15th, Operation Scrooge and Operation Holiday Cheer will battle for control of the holidays. Details At noon CST on December 15, the servers shut down for a two-hour-long maintenance window. After this time, a game patch was rolled out to clients and upon logging in, there were new Contacts in the city. For Heroes in Paragon City, the Contacts were Agent Wallace in Atlas Park, Agent Davis in Steel Canyon, and Agent McClane in Talos Island. For Villains in the Rogue Islands, the Contacts were Operative Karl in Mercy Island, Operative Franco in Cap au Diable, and Operative Gruber in Sharkhead Isle. All agents assigned an identical mission, as did all operatives. The operatives instructed Villains to steal presents en route to Paragon City, and the agents instructed Heroes to go recover the stolen presents. Upon completion of this mission, a Hero received the Holiday Spirit Accolade and a Villain received the Scrooge Accolade. Both Heroes and Villains received a free costume change at any Icon or Face store and a new costume option: a "Stocking cap." Heroes who completed the holiday mission received the Holiday Spirit Badge. Villains who completed the holiday mission received the Scrooge Badge. Gamester's Holiday Festival of Fun wishes you Happy Holidays!]] Description As these operations are set into motion, a new figure watches from the shadows. Acting outside any simple definition of "hero" or "villain," a mysterious figure known only as Gamester has entered the scene. Delighted by the growing holiday tension, he is ready to intervene and announce his presence in a shocking way! No simple trickster, Gamester is irrationally fond of dangerous pranks and knavish shenanigans. Seeking fun in his own twisted mental world of games and puzzles, he has no concern for the outcome, searching only for the next game to play. The bigger the risk, the more thrilling the challenge. Inspired by the holiday scheming of Miss Liberty and Lord Recluse, Gamester has hatched his grandest game yet and now he plots to release it upon both cities. Gamester's Holiday Festival of Fun is a game of chance that allows everyone to play to see what fate holds in store. With gleeful anticipation, Gamester plans to unleash his Holiday Festival of Fun across Paragon and the Isles on December 19th! Details During the day on December 19, 2005, mysterious glowing presents began appearing throughout Paragon City and the Rogue Isles. Upon opening a present, a Hero or Villain would find that if they were "nice," they would enjoy a nice Present from Gamester. If they were "naughty," however, they would find themselves surrounded by a Winter Horde, ready to make their holidays downright dangerous! During this event, one new Badge, the Toy Collector Badge, became available, and one Badge from the last Winter Event, the Cold Warrior Badge for defeating Winter Horde enemies, was reintroduced. Also, the Snowball Power and a new Temporary Power, the Build Snow Beast power were available. Both were obtained as very rare prizes by opening gifts. Opening 200 presents awarded the Toy Collector Badge. Defeating 100 Snow Beasts awarded the Cold Warrior Badge. External Links * Miss Liberty's radio address from December 2, 2005 * Black Scorpion's memo to Silver Mantis about Miss Liberty's address * Festival of Terror article from The Paragon Times on December 19, 2005 Category:Special Events Category:Winter Event